mecfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AnyGuy
Hi, welcome to Clone trooper Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the CT-27-5555 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Indianasean (Talk) 05:10, April 9, 2011 Stuff Can you make some pages about CIS droid models, trandoshans, clone trooper variants, and check out some pages like senate guard and add to those pages that need content like CC-5052. Thank You --Indianasean 07:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Stuff K go ahead. maybe you can do those little signs like on wookiepedia Indianasean 19:19, April 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S so maybe you should watch clone wars episodes and go to star wars.com. I didnt say I didnt say that I thought you wont do anything. I just wanted you to help on some info on the pages. So yeah Maybe you can add a pic to the page Battle Droid. Indianasean 19:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Its ok Its ok man. Oh yeah I deleted commander cody and made it into CC-2224 to make it more formal. See if you can add stuff to Sinker, CC-5052, and make a page on RC-1138, CC-4142,and CC-4477. Indianasean 20:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Offline Ok so have you seen the new front page? It's cool right? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 03:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) hey you realized that you are an administrator right? so can you make edits on Muunilinst 10? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 01:12, April 26, 2011 (UTC) EDITS so can you add to Muunilinst 10? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 01:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:EDITS i saw it can you add items from clone wars adventures? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 01:25, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Dude I mean the MMO CLONE WARS ADVENTURES not the comic series Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 23:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Dude Sure, but just do the video game items Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 19:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:I hope you don't mind i dont mind, because i messed up any ways Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 17:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Osama Dude we are approaching our 100th article. we need to celebrate. YOU MUST reply. Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 00:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:hell yeah! well i got no idea. btw where do you live? so maybe we can put up a party in clone trooper council. just reply Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 00:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yo Yo Ma i know i know I was saying that we can make a page that we change every hundred pages we make. a celebrational page. any ways didn't you think if it would have been funny if i actually dared Ramiz to kiss Angela? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 02:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Grrrr you just MISSED the pre-celebration c'mon have a heart! :( Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 03:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Forget it I don't want to do the celebration alone so forget it. the celebration is over. if you want it back then talk to me. Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 03:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) OK Well could you make some adjustments to Clone Trooper? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 15:07, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm ok but can you do an important thing for me? vote for both polls on the home page. did you notice the favicon on the tab? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 01:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey just checking in. so maybe you can make a page for Draa. Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 00:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Just checking in so how's bly going? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 21:11, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Savage Oppress It's alredy summer break. Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 05:08, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ? Wait where do you live? how does summer break end a June 21st for you? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 06:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh well thats sad when does summer vacation start again? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 15:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes ok good, can you also add to B1 Battle Droid, Aqua Droid, and B2 Super Battle Droid? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 21:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok good but try harder Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 22:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure Yeah ok I do that. By the Way you want to purchase a weapon or vehicle?Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 23:02, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Simple It's simple, see the amount of bills and coins on you profile page? Go to the page buy now and see the items available for purchase. Then just subtract the price of the item(s) from the amount of cash you have Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 02:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Offical Note: Do not Discard Dear AnyGuy, Sorry about the hassle but you are in truth the third administrator. User:TK-999 is the second administrator. Please respond within 1 week of the message delivery Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 05:30, June 26, 2011 (UTC) yeah yeah so you were like my third member of this wiki. So have you bought anything yet? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 18:29, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure. oh yeah can you do Nub, and finish up Red ARC Trooper on Kamino, Remy, and Unidentified Yellow ARC Trooper (Ragmar V)? I would be grateful. Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 20:12, June 26, 2011 (UTC) yep I saw. Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 20:18, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah hem RED ARC TROOPER NOT BLUE Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 20:49, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I agree Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 01:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure sure, but just one thing i don't want the achievements. Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 01:14, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yo your back. See if you can add extra policies to our wiki. thanks! Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 01:22, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep So you think you want to probably update the store and add some clone armor for sell? Thats because if you checked the store it is closed. Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 02:21, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Offical Update hey Anyguy, you want to reopen the store? We could use more gear. what do you say? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 01:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Did you know you are gonna recieve Snow Commander Cody and Blitz for free? check the Armory to see why. Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 00:11, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Hey Yep. Help me on some of the new pages i made. Think you can help? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 01:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) lets chat on live chat Hey Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 05:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey how's it going on your wiki? Re:Re:Hey So you want to work now? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 02:54, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Clone Commandos you there? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 23:44, August 13, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki I have made a new wiki Fruit Ninja Fanclub wiki. if you wan tto help the URL is www.clubfruitninja.wikia.com Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 04:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:New Wiki Sure but can you please get to work? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 21:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) sure then work on Mandalorian Armor. Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 21:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok but you might as well work on your user page Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 22:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Well Well Well Yes i know but seriously command doesn't only mean commander. it means Captain. Rex was the leader. Sure Sure Sure Sure i'll belive you if you just work on the Senate Commando page. Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 04:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S WORK ON IT Welcome back Finally your back i've been waiting. so how'd you like the new slider? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 04:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) The top thing in the mai page Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 03:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey you might want to get some pages done Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 04:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC) It's ok Hey, no problem. I'm just worried that we won't be able to get enough done. Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 23:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) No worries Hey, I wasn't online either. So yeah. Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 21:47, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok..... whoa whoa whoa. I didn't mean you could just leave this wiki. I'm just saying that i wasn't online for a couple weeks. Got that? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 03:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Can you be active again? I need your help. Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 21:58, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Are you coming back? Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 00:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey long time no see. How you doing? Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 13:44, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:So Sorry It's alright, I think (hopefully) I can find other people to help me. But, I understand. Thanks for telling me though! Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 02:37, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, whats up? Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 01:43, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hey, AnyGuy! It's me indianasean, i've changed my name and i was wondering if you are still around. If you are please leave a reply! Thanks! Kaori, The New Tokyo Native (talk) 15:39, July 28, 2015 (UTC)